


Two Bodies, One Soul

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM Is Normal AU, Dom!Michael, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael and Dean stand out in their society





	Two Bodies, One Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Soulmates Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

In a world where every relationship is a BDSM relationship, and everyone has a soulmate, Michael Milton is blessed to have the soulmate he does. 

Each person is born with the first and middle names of their soulmate in the shape of what they are in that relationship. For instance, Michael’s name of Michael John was shaped into an S on Dean Michael Winchester’s wrist, just like Dean Michael formed a D on his own. 

He knew Dean balked at having the submissive designation when he realized what the S meant, but thankfully, Michael was there to soothe him. They had grown up drawn to one another, like moths to a flame. Michael was the one who could get Dean to calm down whenever he caught his younger brother, Sam, being bullied (or when he, himself, was bullied) so that he could continue his education. Dean was the one who knew what Michael needed when even his own parents were at a loss. 

They grew up trusting one another, with Michael being slightly older and more wise and therefore running continuously after Dean to prevent him from injuring himself (to little success). 

Their relationship was basically textbook for soulmates who grew up with each other. Dean trusted Michael completely, and Michael trusted Dean. 

Their marriage was arranged, had been arranged since their parents realized who they were to each other (which would’ve been when Michael was four and Dean was two), and they had married shortly after they graduated college- Michael with a pre-law degree, Dean with a mechanical engineering degree. They moved away from their town to the city, where Dean found work as an automotive mechanic and Michael clerked for a local judge while attending law school at night. 

And they loved each other. Many submissives and Dominants may trust each other, but love was something foreign. Dean and Michael were one of the rare exceptions. Michael took Dean out on dates, let him have his space and would often sneak up on his husband while he washed the dishes and asked him if he said “I love you” that day. Dean was forever sending things to Michael’s office. Lunch, flowers, pies. On Michael’s birthday, he’d show up carrying Michael’s favorite cake that he would’ve baked when Michael was asleep and a small bottle of sparkling grape juice and hand it to his husband for lunch. 

“Such devotion,” the people at Michael’s workplace would marvel. “How did you instill that in him?” 

“Simple,” Michael would say, watching his husband walk away with a bounce in his step. “He loves me, and I love him.” 

Michael treated Dean like he was his equal, another contrast to the societal standards that submissives listen to their Dominants and not talk back. The amount of times Dean sassed Michael over something he didn’t agree with could fill a criminal codes book, and Michael would allow it, within reason. Attacks to his person weren’t tolerated, but luckily Dean wasn’t prone to attacking Michael like that. They knew each other too well for that. But Michael took Dean’s discussions and arguments to heart, and would often come up with a reasonable compromise.

Some people may say that Michael was “soft” on Dean, and that Dean could use some stern punishment. Michael ignored them. If he was a bit of a soft touch with the man he loved, who cared?

 

At night, in their bed, though, it was clear that Michael was a Dominant and Dean was his submissive. Night after night, Michael would take control and fuck Dean raw and senseless, making his lover cry out in pleasure. It was at night that Dean would wear his collar, would allow Michael to tie him up and restrict his orgasm until  _ Michael  _ said. It was only at night that Dean would be completely respectful to his husband, would call him “Sir” and not talk back to him. 

It was only at night that Dean would allow himself to be wholly submissive, to release all the tension of the day from being in charge of his garage, to let Michael take care of him in the best way they knew how. 

It wasn’t every night, but it was close. Sometimes they’d be too tired, other times they’d get home at different times. And sometimes, they’d simply not feel like playing games. 

But it didn’t matter. They were soulmates, two halves of the same whole, and they would lay down their lives for each other, just to hold onto that sweet surrender of each other’s love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
